Doncella enamorada
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Se dice que cuando una mujer está enamorada se ve mucho más hermosa


DGM no me pertenece.

Esta historia salió después de leer las preguntas y respuestas del tomo 24, en donde mencionaban que Road se había vuelto más sexy. Hace mucho que no me quedaba una historia tan larga para un solo capítulo, y por ello y por el hecho de que me encantó las respuestas y reacciones de Allen cuando todos lo molestaban (en el tomo), esta historia es una de mis favoritas.

**Doncella enamorada**

Wisely ya se lo había dicho con anterioridad o por lo menos esa creía que era la razón. Una doncella enamorada se vuelve cada vez más y más linda. Y Road pasaba por esa etapa. Allen ya no podía despegar su vista de ella cada vez que se cruzaba en su camino. No es que hubiera cambiado mucho su forma de vestir, solo eran detalles, además de que se había dejado crecer su cabello y ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. No sabía muy bien qué había ocasionado el cambio, pero se veía sorprendentemente bien.

No habría ningún problema con eso, sino fuera por un gran detalle. Ella lo ignoraba. No por completo, pero ya no era como antes. Ella simplemente lo saludaba cortésmente cuando se topaban y nada más. Ya no más abrazos y confesiones en cualquier momento. Ya nos más acosos. ¿Y por qué eso lo hacía sentir vacío?

Comenzó a observarla de lejos aunque mejor dicho parecía todo un acosador. Ella le prestaba atención a todos los demás, excepto a él, no es que estuviera sobre alguien más como lo hacía con él, pero aun así la diferencia era notoria.

En una ocasión, logró ver incluso a Kanda sonrojarse con su presencia. ¡A Kanda! Pero, el que estaba más a su lado era Lavi. Comían juntos prácticamente todos los días y ambos se les veía muy sonrientes. ¿Por qué ahora todos se habían fijado en ella? Road siempre había sido linda, siempre. Él lo sabía bien, ¿acaso los demás nunca la habían notado hasta ahora?

Allen se convirtió en un verdadero acosador cuando la siguió hasta la escuela. Incluso espero hasta que ella saliera al finalizar las clases. ¿Qué quería conseguir con ello? No tenía idea, pero tal vez así podría cuidarla de los lobos, aunque lamentablemente Caperucita tenía más de un lobo detrás de ella.

Miró lleno de cólera como Road se dirigía al patio de la escuela y poco después aparecía un chico desconocido para él. En el lugar en el que se encontraba escondido solo lograba visualizar la espalda del chico, pero sabía que Road estaba frente a él. Pero sintió arder en ira cuando ese estúpido se le acercó demasiado. ¡¿Acaso la estaba besando?!

Un par de minutos después, Road se dirigió hacía donde él estaba y el muchacho se fue por el otro lado. Allen se escondió aún más para que ella no lo viera.

—Vaya, qué tenemos aquí.

Allen pudo ver como Road sacaba una hoja de un sobre, ¿era una carta? ¿Ese tipo le había dado una carta? ¡¿La había besado y dado una carta?! Vio como Road la leía, sonreía, la volvía a guardar y seguía su camino.

Era oficial, algo tenía que hacer. Ya no solo era Lavi de quién debía cuidarla.

Puso su primer plan en acción entrando a su habitación cuando ella no estaba.

—¡Qué gran plan, Allen! —se decía sarcásticamente a sí mismo—, ahora entras a la alcoba de una dama sin su permiso.

Entró sin que nadie lo viera y encontró la dichosa carta encima de su escritorio. Iba a leerla cuando escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación y seguramente era ella. Se tuvo que esconder dentro del armario para que ella no lo atrapara.

Road notó al entrar que la carta estaba fuera del sobre y sabía bien que ella no lo había dejado así. Pensativa, observó su habitación, pero no encontró nada a simple vista, así que solo tomó la carta y la guardó en una caja con llave, para nuevamente salir de ahí.

Allen aliviado salió del armario y huyó lo más aprisa que pudo de la habitación, pero Road no era tonta. Sabía de antemano que Allen la estaba siguiendo, por lo que se escondió cerca de su alcoba para ver perfectamente como Allen salía de ella.

Sonrió satisfecha.

Esa misma tarde la encontró almorzando sola, lo cual era un poco raro, por lo que se sentó junto a ella a comer.

—Hola Road—saludó casualmente.

—Hola Allen—le respondió sin mirarlo y eso solo hizo que se enojara y se pusiera nervioso.

—Te ves muy bonita hoy, ¿vas a alguna fiesta o algo así?

—Sí, pero será hasta la noche. Antes tengo otra cita.

—Cita…—susurró Allen.

—Sí, así que me voy, nos vemos Allen.

Road lavó sus platos sucios y se fue sin decirle nada más a Allen.

—¿Cita? ¿Con quién demonios se supone que tiene una cita?

Por supuesto que Allen no podía dejar las cosas así, así que nuevamente la siguió para averiguar quién se estaba atreviendo a salir con ella. Y claro, como no pudo habérselo imaginado. Encontró a Road riendo con Lavi sentados en el parque. ¡Lavi!

Allen se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, los veía bien desde ahí, pero no podía escucharlos.

Observó como Lavi compraba un par de helados y le entregaba uno a ella. Ya sabía que ellos se llevaban bien, pero era tan extraño verlos en una cita que casi no se lo podía creer.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora hablando entre ellos. Road se notaba muy entusiasmada y se veía que Lavi estaba muy sonriente.

Ya no podía soportarlo, ¿por qué incluso su amigo tenía que alejarla de su lado? ¿Por qué ella decidió hacerlo? Para Allen la respuesta era fácil a pesar de que no le gustaba. Fue su culpa. Él nunca le puso especial atención y por supuesto ella en algún punto iba a aburrirse. Pero ¿qué podría hacer al respecto ahora? Allen había comprendido ya hace un tiempo que Road le gustaba y mucho. Pero ahora ella prefería estar con cualquier otro chico que no fuera él.

Resignado estaba por irse de ahí, pero se quedó congelado al ver a Lavi acercarse a Road…y besarla….

¡La había besado! ¡Lo vio bien! No como esa tarde en la escuela que solo era obvio lo que ocurría aún de espaldas, en esta ocasión vio claramente como la besó e incluso como Road cerró los ojos.

Ya no lo soportaba más…

—Lo siento—se disculpó Lavi alejándose de ella—sé que a ti te gusta Allen…

—Eso es cierto, pero él no siente lo mismo y estoy harta de que no me preste atención.

—Yo creo que Allen solo un chico lento. ¿Sabes cómo se sonroja cuando le recordamos el beso que le robaste en el arca? Solo contigo se muestra así. Además, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que te ha estado siguiendo.

—Probablemente observó que me besaste y quiera matarte—rio Road—, aunque no sé exactamente qué quiere conseguir al seguirme.

—No creo que me mate, pero haré otra cosa para ayudarte.

Allen se retiró enseguida del lugar totalmente enojado. ¿Por qué Lavi podía besarla y él no? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde y no le decía sus sentimientos? Al llegar a casa, se recostó en la cama con la frustración a flor de piel. ¿Qué podía hacer si Road ya estaba con Lavi? Y aun quedaba ese tipo de la escuela…

—¿Por qué tan enojado, Allen? —el chico se puso de pie rápidamente, Lavi estaba parado junto a su puerta y lo miraba sonriente.

Allen intentó poner la mejor cara que tenía, aunque no era muy convincente.

—No estoy enojado—y tampoco su voz era nada convincente.

—A mi no me engañas, es obvio que estás enojado y creo saber por qué.

Allen solo lo miró, pero ahora con el enojo evidente en el rostro.

—Nos viste, ¿verdad? Viste que besé a Road.

—¡Y te atreves a venir y decírmelo en la cara!

—Tal vez Road tenía razón y si quieras matarme.

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

—Mejor tranquilízate. ¿Sabes que yo no soy el único culpable aquí? Tú también lo eres. Road comenzó a llevarse conmigo porque tú la ignorabas y simplemente me terminó gustando.

—¡¿Pero por qué te terminó gustando?¡ ¿Por qué ahora a todos les gusta Road?

—¿Acaso no la has visto?

—¡Por supuesto que la veo!

—Road nos ha estado demostrando el lado que solo te mostraba a ti, además no sé qué le ocurrió que está para…—Lavi prefirió aclarar la garganta y no terminar la frase, antes de que su amigo en verdad lo terminara matando por sus sucios pensamientos.

—Road siempre ha sido linda.

—Hasta que lo aceptas. Siempre que te molestamos con ella solo te pones nervioso y niegas todo. Es por eso por lo que ella buscó nuevas amistades. Además, ¿no recuerdas que Wisely te dijo que una doncella enamorada siempre se ve más linda?

—¡Entonces Road está enamorada! ¡¿De quién?! ¿De ti? ¿Del sujeto de su escuela?

—Eres tan lento. No sé de que sujeto hables, pero a pesar de que permitió que la bese, yo no le gusto. A ella le gustas tú, ciego.

Allen frunció el ceño.

—Eso será en tiempo pasado, porque ahora ella no me hace caso.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes que es porque tú no le prestabas atención? Y claro, ahora que ella ya no te hace caso, resulta que te gusta, ¿no? Eres un caso perdido Allen. Pero, si no haces algo y pronto, en verdad te la voy a quitar y no digas que no te lo advertí.

Lavi dejó a Allen enojado y literalmente con la boca abierta de la indignación.

Lo pensó detenidamente un par de horas y realmente lo que Lavi le había dicho tenía sentido. ¿Cuándo él le había prestado real atención a Road? Siempre había creído que ella permanecería a su lado y nunca hizo nada por preservarla consigo. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Decidido, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación de la causante de su actual insomnio.

Ya era medianoche cuando llegó a su alcoba y ella aún no regresaba de la fiesta a la que había asistido con su familia. Pensó en esperarla fuera, pero al no querer encontrarse con nadie conocido y para evitar preguntas incómodas mejor entró nuevamente sin permiso. Le sorprendía que Road fuera tan descuidada al respecto y cualquiera pudiera entrar así de fácil a su habitación.

Esperó impacientemente unos 30 minutos, hasta que escuchó pasos fuera y por como sonaban definitivamente era ella. No supo bien porqué pero el pánico lo invadió y terminó encerrado en el armario una vez más.

Road entró a su alcoba exhausta. Ese día estuvo lleno de emociones y lo único que quería era dormir para despejar su mente que estaba llena de Allen. Odiaba sentirse así. Había hecho todo lo posible por agradarle a Allen, pero su indiferencia la molestaba. Decidió cambiar un poco y alejarse de él, consiguió llevarse con Kanda Yu incluso, y que Lavi cayera a sus pies aunque ese no había sido su propósito. Y aún quedaba ese chico en su escuela. Había logrado rechazarlo pero sabía que él no se rendiría fácilmente.

Ahora Allen llevaba todo el día siguiéndola y no sabía muy bien el por qué y al parecer se había convertido en un acosador profesional porque se dio cuenta enseguida que él nuevamente estaba escondido dentro de su armario. La primera vez no lo notó enseguida, por eso había salido para cerciorarse de ello, pero en esta ocasión, lo supo todo el tiempo.

Se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó lejos para sentarse frente su espejo y tocador.

Si Allen estaba ahí por celos como ella esperaba, lo haría sufrir un poco.

Comenzó a quitarse tranquilamente su maquillaje y su peinado, para luego lanzar un sonoro suspiro. Abrió el cajón dónde había guardado la carta de su compañero de escuela y comenzó a leerla con un susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que Allen solo entendiera una que otra palabra desde su escondite.

—Vaya, ¿qué haré con él? —dijo ahora Road en voz alta— ¿y por qué estás escondido dentro de mi armario Allen?

Mientras Road leía la carta, Allen había estado intentando escuchar lo que ella decía y estaba tan concentrado e irritado que dio un brinco al escuchar que de un momento a otro le hablaba. Y por ese movimiento, no pudo fingir que en realidad no estaba ahí y resignado salió a enfrentarla.

— ¿Y bien?—le preguntó Road viéndolo por el espejo.

—Lo siento Road, yo solo te estaba esperando.

— ¿Dentro de mi armario?

Allen prefirió no responder a eso.

—Ya que estas aquí—continuó Road—ayúdame a quitarme el vestido.

— ¿Qué?

Allen vio como Road se puso de pie, pasaba su cabello sobre sus hombros para dejar su espalda libre.

—No puedo abrir el cierre yo sola, le pediría ayuda a alguien más, pero solo yo he vuelto de la fiesta y tú estás disponible.

— ¿Solo tú has regresado?

—Me aburrí—fue su única respuesta.

Allen se puso nervioso de repente.

—_Solo le vas a bajar el cierre_—se repetía a sí mismo en su mente.

Con las manos temblorosas, logró bajarlo poco a poco y aprovechó la oportunidad para tocar "sin querer" la piel de la espalda de Road. Se puso rojo por tal atrevimiento de su parte.

Road veía sus expresiones por el espejo y evitaba echarse a reír.

—Gracias Allen—le dijo dándose la vuelta—sabía que podía confiar en ti.

A Allen no le gustó para nada ese comentario. La forma en la que lo dijo especialmente.

—No creo que deberías pedirle esa clase de ayuda a un chico, Road.

—Probablemente no, pero eres tú Allen.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Contigo no corro peligro, sé que no te lanzarás sobre de mí. ¿Puedes voltearte? Me voy a cambiar.

Indignado, obedeció. Así que era eso, Road no sentía peligro cerca de él porque él siempre había sido totalmente respetuoso y no es que fuera mentira, pero ¡era un chico! Y, además, se cambiaba cerca de él. Incluso si miraba hacia el espejo podía verla, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

—Si fuera otro chico, supongo que sí se te hubiera lanzado encima, especialmente Lavi, ¿no?

Eso confirmaba la teoría de Road. Allen sí había visto que Lavi la besara.

—¿Lavi? No sé porqué lo mencionas, pero tienes razón, ese chico es muy atrevido—Road dijo esa frase riendo y puso aún más furioso a Allen.

—Y supongo que también ese chico de tu escuela.

—¿Cuál chico de la escuela? —le preguntó parándose frente a él una vez que se había cambiado.

—El que te dio la carta y también te besó.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Además, ese chico sí me dio una carta, pero no me besó, ya que lo evité.

—Pero Lavi sí lo hizo.

—Cierto, dejé que Lavi me besara, pero también rechacé su confesión. Ahora si me permites, estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir.

Road quiso dejar ahí todo el asunto, pero Allen no quería ello, así que mientras Road caminaba hacia su cama, logró tomarla de las muñecas y lanzarla hacia ésta de espaldas.

—¿Así que yo no puedo hacer esto? ¿Soy demasiado caballeroso para ello? Pero Lavi puede besarte y el otro tipo darte una carta, pero pareces estar segura de que a mí no me importas.

Road no se dejó intimidar por Allen.

—Ya te dije que rechacé a ambos, y sí, estoy segura de qué no puedes hacer algo más que esto. Nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás.

—¿Entonces qué estoy haciendo ahora? ¿Esto no es nada? ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? ¿Por qué ya no me tomas en cuenta? ¿No decías que me amabas? ¿Era todo pura mentira?

Road se enojó. Allen se estaba haciendo la víctima, así que debía reclamarle de la misma manera. Utilizó un poco de fuerza y logró invertir los papeles, dejándole a él de espaldas en la cama y ella sobre de él amenazantemente.

—¿De qué te quejas? Tú eres el que siempre me ha ignorado. Yo siempre te amé, pero a ti no te importaba, por eso empecé a llevarme con otras personas y cambié un poco, todo para olvidarme de ti, pero ahora que ves que otros chicos me prestan atención, te enojas, me reclamas e incluso me espías. Esta no es la primera vez que entras en mi alcoba, me viste cuando el muchacho de la escuela intentó besarme, y me seguiste en mi cita con Lavi. ¡¿Por qué actúas como un maldito celoso si tú y yo no somos nada y yo ni siquiera te importo?! ¡Eres un real estúpido Allen Walker!

Y repentinamente y sin que Allen se lo esperara, Road lo besó.

—¡Y a pesar de todo eso, aún te amo idiota! ¡Por eso rechacé a todos! ¡Por que el único que me gusta eres tú! Aunque seas un imbécil celoso.

Allen se quedó con la boca abierta por todo lo que dijo la chica, pero tranquilizándose un poco, le sonrió.

—Lo siento Road, siento todo lo que te hice, y siento haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti de esta manera.

—Sigue hablando Allen Walker, dilo todo.

—Te seguí porque no soportaba verte con otros chicos y no conmigo. Me sentía muy solo sin tu presencia, y sin siquiera darme cuenta terminé irremediablemente enamorado de ti.

—¿Te gusto?

—Me gustas, realmente me encantas.

—Tú siempre me has gustado, tonto.

Road se acercó nuevamente a él, para compartir un largo beso, beso que pronto ya no era solo largo, era hambriento y necesitado, beso que se transformó en pequeñas y tímidas caricias.

Allen había logrado invertir nuevamente los lugares, y con ello sentía que empezaba a perder el control. Sus labios se ubicaban en el cuello de Road, dejando pequeños besos húmedos. Su mano derecha avanzó sin permiso, hasta comenzar a levantarle la blusa.

Y se detuvo. Asustado se alejó de ella. Quería detenerse, pero la expresión entre avergonzada y atrevida que ella tenía en el rostro, le incitaba a seguir.

—No te detengas ahora, Allen—fue lo único que dijo Road para convencerlo de seguir.

Road envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó de manera más apasionada.

.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero alguien tocaba insistentemente a la puerta.

—Road hija, ¿sigues dormida?

Road escuchó a su padre y se sentó en su cama aún adormilada. Parpadeó varias veces intentando volver a la realidad. Y por supuesto que ésta le cayó encima a ambos de manera sorpresiva. Allen igualmente se sentaba en la cama, a su lado y la miró con cara de sueño.

Unos segundos después, su cerebro reaccionó y Road angustiada al fin le contestó a su padre.

—¿Road?

—Ya estoy despierta—le dijo para disimular.

—Bien, ya es tarde, vamos a desayunar.

—Claro, adelántate, enseguida voy.

—De acuerdo, no tardes.

Pudieron respirar tranquilos al escuchar como los pasos de Sheryl se alejaban.

—Vete a través de mi puerta—le indicó comenzando a recoger su ropa y buscando qué ponerse.

—Mi habitación está al lado—comentó Allen mientras buscaba su ropa por el suelo—¿dónde dejaste mis pantalones?

—No lo sé, yo tampoco sé dónde dejaste mi pijama. Pero, si sales por la puerta normal te va a ver alguien. No lo hagas.

—Lo encontré—una vez encontrada toda su ropa se puso a vestirse—está bien, usaré tu puerta.

Road invocó su puerta y Allen se fue a través de ella no sin darle un rápido beso.

—Ven a desayunar conmigo, te espero en la cocina.

—Ahí estaré.

Una vez que Allen se fue Road se puso a saltar sobre la cama, aunque solo dio dos saltos al darse cuenta del dolor en sus piernas.

Allen llegó a su alcoba, mientras aún se ponía la camisa y lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de Lavi tocando a su puerta.

—¿Allen?

Abrió rápidamente e intentó disimular.

—Hola Lavi.

—¿Dónde estabas? Es la quinta vez que toco a tu puerta.

—Dormido…tuve insomnio…—en verdad que fue buena idea no salir por la puerta principal o Lavi lo hubiera visto.

—Seguro que pensabas en Road, ¿verdad? Espero que ya te pongas las pilas y hagas algo.

—Eso haré—rio nervioso.

En eso, la puerta de la alcoba de Road se abrió y ella salió con ropa limpia y su cabello suelto, pero al parecer ya se lo había peinado.

—Hola Road—le saludó Lavi.

—Hola Lavi, hola Allen.

—Hola…—Allen no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ya que Lavi la miraba con una tonta sonrisa.

—¿Vas a desayunar? ¿Te acompaño? —se ofreció el pelirrojo.

Pero Allen no permitió que Road respondiera, poniéndose en medio de los dos. Road rio y se acercó a él hasta tocar suavemente su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—¿Celoso de nuevo? ¿No te dejé las cosas en claro anoche?

Acariciándole también un mechón de su cabello, se alejó de ellos, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Allen, quien se ruborizó enseguida.

Lavi vio todo asombrado. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Vio también como Road doblaba en la esquina mientras meneaba su larga cabellera como si lo hiciera a propósito. Se aguantó la risa al notar que Allen la veía abobado mientras se iba.

—¿Me dirás qué fue todo eso? Porque según veo, ustedes dos ya aclararon todo y no sé por qué, pero no quiero saber los detalles. Supongo que tiene algo que ver que parezca que los dos se acaban de levantar, ¿verdad?

Allen regresó a la realidad y sonrojado prefirió entrar nuevamente a su alcoba para por lo menos cambiarse de ropa y peinarse igualmente.

—Así es, prefiero no saber qué ocurrió. ¡Pervertido! —le gritó a Allen antes de alejarse de ahí y no ser contagiado aún más del efecto, Road enamorada.


End file.
